


Twisted Metal

by Vanya



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, character hospitalization, fight, have mercy, meeehhh, messy relationship, seungri car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his car accident Seungri gets in a fight with Jiyong, he's almost never one to raise his voice let alone throw a punch, but this time it was too much and he lost it. After storming out Seungri crashes his car. Jiyong and Ri are both upset at each other and have to work through to repair their relationship, but when Seungri is released too early from the hospital and Jiyong is forced to go to Paris and leave him alone, things just get more strained.</p><p>This is my first attempt at this, I don't usually write real people or real events but uggghh I had to try this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

Seungri sat quietly in the music room. It hadn’t been a very good day. He was tired and out of it and on top of all that, Jiyong was playing his stupid games. Ri was so done with those fucking mind games, he had to get away before he punched Jiyong right in the mouth. He sighed and smacked the piano keys with his fingers, making a dissonance of sounds that didn’t really belong together.

 

Ri supposed he probably should go back to the dance hall before someone came looking for him. That’s all he needed was to try to explain the situation to someone else when he didn’t even know what the fuck was going on. Standing from his spot he moved and closed the piano cover before pushing the bench in. The young man left the room and headed back to the dance studio, stepping inside. Everyone was sitting quietly, which meant they were on a break. Maybe he would be able to get back to work before Jiyong could come talk to him again.

 

But Ri wasn’t that lucky.

 

Jiyong walked over, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his Maknae sit down. “Are you finished with your tantrum?” He asked quirking a finely groomed brow at him at the made Ri want to smack him again.

 

“Not as done as I am with your games. No more, Hyung. I am beyond done, find someone else to torment for a while.”

 

The shorter man stared at him for a long moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his Maknae. Ri had always been so willing. Wanting his attention no matter if it was good or bad. He wanted it, but now here he was, telling him he was done playing games. Jiyong didn't want to hear those words from him. "Don't say that. You're mine."

 

He had really been hoping that Jiyong really wasn't going to say that to him. He hated being treated like he was a toy. Some sort of pet that Jiyong could love or kick when he felt the need.

 

Seungri hated it.

 

Balling his fists he just felt like he completely lost it. For the first time ever, Ri lashed out.

 

No one had ever seen him raise his voice before let along throw a punch.

 

His fist connected with Jiyong's jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. Ji laid there breathing hard for a moment, eyes wide with shock as he stared at him.

 

"I am not some-- _thing_ that you can play with when you feel like it, Jiyong! I'm not a pet. I'm a fucking person, I'm my own person and I will not be _owned_ by you or anyone else!" He shouted moving away from him and grabbing his coat, Youngbae and Daesung went to Jiyong to make sure he was alright and Seunghyun followed Ri out of the room.

 

“Maknae, hey- Seungri.” Seunghyun reached out and gripped his wrist only to have it wrenched away.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me, not right now!”

 

Seunghyun was surprised at the outburst, though also tempted to correct him. Make him show him some respect. Ri was really beyond upset, so the older boy pulled his hands away, raising them up and letting him go. “Yeah, alright maknae. Uh-- Where are you going?”

 

“I just… need to get away for a while… I’ll be home later, but I’m done for today.” Ri zipped his coat as he stomped away from him.

 

Seunghyun stared for a moment before turning, shaking his head and as he walked back into the dance hall without their Maknae behind him. "You really fucked up good this time, Jiyongie."

 

Jiyong's eyes dropped to the floor, heart pounding hard in his chest. Anxiety and adrenaline slowly filling him. He brought his hand up and wiped at his lip. Blood. Jiyong sighed a little and looked towards the door.

 

He really had fucked up this time, and he didn't know how to fix it.

 

Pulling himself from the floor, he wiped his hand on his pants, squared his shoulders before looking over at the rest of his members. "Go home. I'll talk to Maknae when he gets home. We'll give him a bit of time to cool off." Jiyong watched as the others nodded to him and started to gather their things. Once they were all gone, Jiyong rubbed his face and pulled on his jacket, heading to his car to go home.

 

His mind was stuck on Seungri's words. 

 

_I am not a pet!_

 

Jiyong shook his head a bit and sigh, letting his anxiety out through his lungs.

 

Ri would come home.

 

They lived together, had a show coming up soon, it wasn't like he would just abandon the group.

 

At least Jiyong hoped he wouldn't.

 

 

* * *

The whole time he was in the car, his heart was thudding hard against his rib cage.

 

_You're mine._

 

Seungri couldn't get those words out of his head and it was driving him crazy to thing that Jiyong thought of him as some toy.

 

_It's just a game._

 

That was the other phrase that Ri hated to hear from Jiyong.

 

He had never cared about someone as much as he cared about his leader. Jiyong was so charismatic. So full of energy and passion. He'd never felt as strong for someone as he felt for Jiyong. But Seungri could only take so much. The youngest member was so fucking tired of being treated like-- well like he should be punished for caring about Jiyong.

 

For loving him. 

 

Jiyong would let him get close, only to be shoved away from him. It had happened over and over but Seungri felt like he was under a spell. Jiyong put a spell on him and he let him come back every time he asked. Seungri was in love with Jiyong.

 

But he couldn't handle being shoved away again. Right now it was just too much.

 

His foot pressed down on the pedal a little more, not even realizing it until he hit the bumper of the car in front of him. Ri gasped and went to correct, only to overdo it. He hit the guard rail and everything went black for a moment, just a moment.

 

When he opened his eyes, looking around his upside down care and listening to the siren that were coming.

 

"Seunghyun! Hey! Are you alright in there?!"

 

Ri turned his head to see his manager and nodded, finally his brain was catching up with him about what had just happened. "Yeah-- yeah, I'm fine I think-- just--" He reached and undid the belt, dropping with a thud. Ri gasped as he landed in the glass, pressing a hand to his side as he laid there just long enough for the air to return to his lung before he started to crawling out of the car.

 

His manager and a couple of police officers grabbed his arms and pulled him free, helping him stand. His world spun a bit as he tried to get his balance, leaning against someone and staring at his Porches.

 

It didn't even look like a car to him anymore. It was just-- twisted metal.

 

The emergency workers pulled him over to the ambulance, making him climb inside so they could look him over. The police came over as well and made him take a breathalyzer test, which he blew a 0 on because he hadn't been a drinking.

 

It was just an accident.

 

It sucked but it was just an accident. When he got the few stitches he needed from the cuts, he was allowed out of the vehicle and back to his manager. "Are you sure that you don't need to go to the hospital?"

 

Ri shook head no. "I just want to go home."

 

"Alright, I called Jiyong though, he's waiting for you."

 

_Oh shit._

 

He was dead meat now.

 

The ride home was painfully long, and he couldn't breathe when he got to the door of their apartment.

 

Where else could he go?

 

After telling himself to be brave, Seungri turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and felt like he had glass everywhere. Kicking off his shoes, he swallowed and headed inside, looking around for where Jiyong might be.

 

The smaller man had been pacing nervously when he got the call, he couldn't believe this was all happening at one time. Ri losing his tempter, hitting him and now, now he crashed his car and got himself hurt.  When Jiyong heard the door open and close, he walked out into the living room where Ri was standing.

 

Seungri looked like shit.

 

Exhausted with cuts and scrapes all over him. "Maknae..." He whispered in a soft tone as he moved to cup his cheek tenderly.

 

Seungri recoiled from him. Acting like Jiyong's hand was a venomous snake waiting to strike.

 

"I'm fine, hyung." Seungri's sweet voice sounded bitter. He couldn't even look Jiyong in the eye right now. A mix of guilt and anger. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm tired, I hurt and I just want to sleep. I'll talk you about all of this tomorrow." Seungri sounded desperate, like any moment all emotions were going to break loose and leave him feeling empty and drained.

 

Jiyong had to bite his lip to keep him from arguing with his Maknae. He wanted to know what had happened, but Ri really looked like he needed some rest, so Jiyong let him go. He moved out of the way and cocked his head. "Go on then." Jiyong whispered, allowing Ri to move past him.

 

Seungri went right to his room and slammed the door shut. 

 

Jiyong didn't sleep that night.

 

He was too worried.

 

Finally giving up on trying to write, the older boy slipped out of his room and moved to Seungri’s bedroom. He gently pushed the door open to peek inside.

 

Seungri was lying in bed, rolling from one side to the other, letting out small whimpers. Jiyong furrowed his brown, he didn't understand it. Something seemed off, like Seungri was in some sort of pain. More pain than just whiplash and some minor cuts and bruises. Jiyong slipped soundlessly into the room, socked feet making no noise as he walked.

"Maknae?" Jiyong whispered, slowly kneeling on the bed. "Seungri?" He reached a hand out and gently shook him. "Ri, are you okay?"

 

Seungri rolled on the bed, wrapping his arms around Jiyong's small waist. He hid his face into his leader's flat stomach and lightly shook his head no.

 

"It hurts."

 

Panic immediately flooded Jiyong's veins when he heard those words.

 

"Hurts? What hurts?" Jiyong's hands moved into Seungri's hair and gently stroked and massaged his scalp. It was how he comforted the younger boy. How he had always comforted him. Petting his hair always calmed Seungri. It did work a little, his Maknae's shoulders relaxed slightly.

  
  
"My side. I feel like someone's stabbing me."

 

Jiyong carefully pried him away from his stomach. "Hold still now..." Jiyong lifted Seungri's shirt to look at his side. It was too dark to see anything. He leaned over and flipped on the lamp that was close to the bed to better inspect his friend's injury. Jiyong gasped slightly at the sight.

 

Seungri's side was covered with a dark bruise that was getting darker.

 

_Internal bleeding?_

 

"We have to get you to the hospital." 

 

Ji grabbed some clothes for Ri and quickly helped him get them on, shoving his feet into some slippers. "Are you gonna be okay to walk to the car?" Jiyong asked, voice filled with concern for the youngest member. Delicate fingers softly cupped Seungri's face, caressing his thumbs over the cold, damp skin.

 

Seungri looked up at him, brows furrowing like he wanted to ask a snide question. Whatever he was going to say, was lost when a sharp ache went through him. Seungri nodded lightly. "I think so... I'll need help, are you gonna be able to get me there?"

 

"Well, I'm sure as hell gonna try." Jiyong replied as he pulled the taller boy up from the bed as carefully as he could. They headed out of the bedroom, Jiyong's arm around Seungri's waist. The older man paused and carefully leaned Ri against the wall as he moved to slip his feet into some slippers while pulling his coat over his bare chest. It was kinda cool out. September weather.

 

"You should have went to the hospital right away, you know that, right?" Jiyong couldn't help but lecture him a little. He was like a mother hen and all these boys, even big Seunghyun who was older than him, were his chicks. He was suppose to protect them, nurture them, and now one was hurt and his guilt was growing.

 

Ri just shrugged his shoulders. "I felt fine, they said I seemed okay, but, whatever." He seemed irritated with the thought of having to be in the hospital. They would make him stay for quite a while, he knew that already. If Jiyong thought he needed to go in, he would be stuck there for days.

 

Ji was finally ready to go. His arm wrapped around Seungri once again and lifted him away from the wall, slowly but surely they would make it to his car. Jiyong let out a yelp of surprised, caught off guard when the younger man's knees almost gave out from under him. Jiyong had to situate himself quickly to stop them both from toppling over. "Maknae-- Seungri-- are you okay?"

 

He was looking more the pale by the moment. "Ri?" Jiyong's free hand was back to holding his younger friend's face. Seungri leaned into his hand, taking comfort in the gesture.

 

"I'm tired." He whispered to him softly. His legs started to wobble more.

 

Jiyong had to be quick.

 

He wrapped his arms around Seungri and practically dragged him towards the car.  Jiyong moved to the other side and climbed in, once he had Ri in his seat. He pulling the belt over his chest and clipped the buckle together.

 

"Just try to stay still. I'll try to get you there as fast as I can." He shoved his keys towards the ignition, missing the first time, but managing to get them in on the second try. Jiyong was shaking so bad he was surprised he could even drive the car.  The car roared  to life and Jiyong slammed it into drive, one shaking hand moved to take Ri's, allowing him to squeeze when the pain got too bad.

 

Both were relieved when they made it to the hospital, though Seungri looked like he was about to pass out from whatever was going on inside of him. Jiyong pulled himself out of the car and moved around to the other side, opening the door and unbuckling the belt from across his chest. "Come on Ri, just a little ways more and then you'll feel better, I promise."

 

He wrapped his arm under his Maknae's arms and lifted with all that he could, groaning with how heavy he felt. Shit, he didn't realize how big Ri had gotten.

 

He knew that he grew. He wasn't that little fifteen year old teen anymore.

 

But, that wasn't why Jiyong couldn't lift him. 

 

Seungri was losing consciousness,  and becoming dead weight. He would be impossible for Jiyong to carry if he passed out.

 

He should have called Seunghyun or YoungBae, or Daesung. He should have called someone to help him lift Seungri. There was no time though.

 

Jiyong wasn't one to give up so he tried again and was finally able to get Ri out of the car. He leaned his Maknae against him, pushing against his shoulders so he stayed upright. "Seungri-ya, you need to stay up, it's just a little ways, can you do that for me?" Jiyong asked as his hand moved to his face. making the hazy eyes look at him. "Please, just a little longer- for me, just a bit, yah?"

 

Ri acted as if he had to think things over before nodding to him and shifting to lean against him. "Yah... I'm really tired though."

 

Jiyong could only nod as he shifted and started to walk towards the entrance.

 

He handed Ri over as soon as he was inside, holding his hand as they moved him until he could go no further, then he was left standing there, listening to the blood rushing in his ears, hoping against hope that his precious maknae was going to be okay.

 

Jiyong sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room as the doctors worked on Seungri. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap as his leg bounced up and down nervously. He had altered everyone he knew to. Ri’s parents and sister who wouldn’t be able to get to the hospital until the next evening. YG himself, he said he was going to get ahold of Seungri’s managers and alert them to the situation. Then he called Taeyang and Daesung, who would get Seunghyun themselves because when he was sleeping he wouldn’t answer the phone at all.

 

But after that he had nothing to do.

 

He couldn’t get himself to play games or write to distract himself. Jiyong was left staring at the double doors, waiting for someone to come and tell him what was going on. It was almost eight in the morning.

 

They had been here for almost three hours.

 

Jiyong shoved a hand through his hair and stared at his lap for a moment before looking up when he heard his name. Ji stood so quickly that his knees almost gave way.

 

That would have been embarrassing.

 

“Jiyong? Yes?”

 

The doctor asked and Ji nodded his head quickly and wrung his hands. “Is he okay?”

 

The doctor nodded to him. “Lee Seunghyun had a bleed in his liver, but it didn’t look like it was from the crash, maybe some other injury that was aggravated by the accident. We operated and fixed it, he was resting, but now he’s awake if you would like to go sit with him.”

 

Jiyong didn’t think he even nodded to answer. He just started walking forward in the direction the doctor had come from. When he realized he didn’t know where he was going, he allowed himself to pause and follow after the doctor to Seungri's room.

 

Ri was awake when Jiyong lightly knocked, flipping through stations on the television and deciding to leave it on cartoons, even though he wasn’t really watching them.

 

But he didn’t smile at Jiyong when he came in and closed the door. “Hey.” He replied in a soft voice that Ji was pretty sure that he had never heard before.

 

“Hey… how are you feeling? Okay?” Jiyong asked walking over to the bed and pulling a chair up to the bed. He hesitantly reached for Ri’s hand, only to have him pull it away.

 

“Fine. Thanks for bringing me in, hyung. You could have just called an ambulance.”

 

“It was quicker for me to bring you in.” He replied, pulling his hands back into his lap. “Are you angry at me? For earlier? At the studio, I suppose?”

 

Seungri ignored the question. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

Jiyong bit his lip to keep from being rude right back at the other boy. “They’re coming. You’re parents and sister will be here tonight. How long are they going to make you stay?”

 

Hi shoulders shifted up in a shrug. “I don’t know. I think they said a few weeks, but I’ll try to be out in two to help with the festival.”

 

“Maknae, I’m sorry for what I said to you, honestly, I didn’t—I didn’t know all of this was going to happen, that’s why you’re angry, right? It happened because of what I said? Or because I made you upset?”

 

“Get out of my head, hyung," Seungri snapped. "Shit happens. This was my fault. I trusted the wrong people.” He scooted down on his bed and turned away from Jiyong, who sat there, just staring, unsure of what to say to him.

 

What could he say to him?

 

It was hard to admit what he really wanted.

 

Jiyong sat quietly until the rest of the band showed up, then he slipped out of the room and went home.

 

Seungri wasn't alone. He didn't need him.

 

Jiyong came back later when his own mother showed up. She wanted to see him and Ri.

 

The whole time they wouldn’t look at each other.

 

After a while he stood and kissed her cheek. “I’ve got a plane to catch. Feel better, maknae.”

 

He didn’t look at Ri as he left.

 

But when he got off the plane in Singapore, he could feel his heart hurting. Jiyong pushed his glasses on over his eyes as they started to water and tears escaped.

 

Jiyong didn’t want to be touched.

 

He missed his maknae.

 

The concert wasn’t the same without him either. It didn’t feel as alive.

 

Upbeat.

 

He cried during Seungri’s missing part of  _“Fantastic baby”._


	2. Chapter 2

Seungri was out after almost three weeks. The doctors were saying that he should have probably been in longer, but god he couldn’t stand sitting there anymore. Telling them he felt as well enough as he looked was enough for him to get out.

 

Not that the nurses weren’t tired of him and happy to see him go.

 

It was nice to be home, but he had to work hard to get ready for the festival. There was only three days until it was supposed to happen. He didn’t think that he had ever worked as hard as he had in the last three days.

 

The first thing he did when he got home was shower. It felt nice, cool water against his heated skin. Jiyong must have been cold if he turned up the heat so much, it was ridiculous. Oh well, he’d turn it down when he got out.

 

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Seungri made his way out and moved down the hall to look at the thermometer, frowning when he saw that it wasn’t as high as he thought it was. Didn’t matter, he turned it down a little anyway.

 

“Maknae, you’re home.”

 

Ri turned to see Jiyong finally emerging from his room, he looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a few days. He was probably writing music or something, so it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if he hadn’t slept.

 

“Yeah, I got out today, but I’m not staying long, I’ve got stuff to prepare for.” Seungri tightened the towel on his waist a little more and tried to move towards his room, but he wasn’t quite fast enough and Jiyong grabbed his wrist to stop him.

 

“Maknae, are you still upset with me?”

 

Ri was quiet and kept his eyes away from him for a moment before shaking his head. “No, hyung. I have a hard time staying angry with you; it’s just a waste of energy. Time to move on.” He replied trying to pull his wrist away, but he couldn’t get loose.

 

Why did Jiyong seem so strong all of a sudden?

 

“Please let go.”

 

Jiyong reluctantly did, watching the younger boy with his dark eyes, taking in every bit of him, picking him apart.

 

Ri didn’t like when he did that, he felt so exposed.

 

“Are you sure you were well enough to leave?”

 

“I feel fine. I have work to do.”

 

Jiyong frowned a little, watching Seungri closely.  He shifted and moved to wrap his arms around him, a hand pressed to his head to he would lean against him. At first Seungri didn’t return the embrace, but—he had really missed Jiyong. More than he thought because of how angry they were with each other when he saw him last. He melted against him and pressed his forehead against Jiyong’s shoulder, his skin felt cool compared to his own.

 

The hand soothing over his wet hair made Ri sigh, hands tightening against the back of the baggy shirt he was wearing.

 

“…I missed you, hyung.”

 

Jiyong had to try hard to hide the smile that spread across his face as he heard him. His arm tightened a bit around Seungri’s shoulder as he inhaled the fresh scent of him, he was so warm. “I missed you too. The concert wasn’t the same without you, you need to stay healthy. No more hospitals or getting hurt.”

 

There was a small laugh as Seungri pulled away, letting his hand go back to holding up the towel as he pressed his forehead against Jiyong’s. “Yeah, okay. I’ll try to stay out of the hospital.”

 

Jiyong frowned a little when he felt the heat from Seungri’s forehead, moving his hand to press against it. “You feel like you have a fever maknae.”

 

“Do I?” He asked pulling away from the hand and touching his forehead and shrugging. “It’s probably just a little left over from the hospital stay. I’m okay though, I feel fine.”

 

“Take something for it okay?” Jiyong could tell Ri was anxious now, he was just itching to get away and go to work. And really Jiyong wanted to get back to his computer and write down the lyrics that had just come to mind before he forgot them. It was nice to have his inspiration home.

 

Seungri nodded obediently and took a step away from Jiyong, but Jiyong took a step forward again. He told himself he was going to be good, he wasn’t going to force anything on Seungri but this—he just needed this.

 

Hand moved up and cupped his face, pulling him down to press his lips against the younger man’s.  Seungri’s hands went to Jiyong’s shoulders, trying to push him away weakly. An annoyed grunt came from him when he couldn’t get the other to move away and slowly he gave in to the feeling of Jiyong’s lips against his own.

 

He made sure to keep one hand on the towel as the other moved up and slid under Jiyong’s shirt to pull him closer. This fingers running over the smooth skin, making Jiyong shudder a little as he moved to press his maknae into the wall.

 

That gained a gasp from the younger boy, his hand abandoned the grip on the towel for Jiyong. Their hands switched positions, Ri’s going for Jiyong’s hair and Jiyong’s moving down to grip his hips, pulling them forward into his own, rubbing them together, trying to get another noise from Seungri. He succeeded and Ri moaned out against his lips, hips pressing into Jiyong’s.

 

So, maybe they both missed each other a bit more than they realized.

 

Jiyong pulled away from the kiss, mostly because his lungs were starting to burn for air, but he wanted to looked at Seungri. His eyes were hazy already, his skin was more flush than before, lips plump and swollen, just asking for more. His eyes wandered down to see the towel hand almost fallen completely off, the only thing holding it up was Seungri’s half hard member holding it there.

 

He felt a bit smug at the sight.

 

He had done that, managed to make Ri lose all restraint.

 

Jiyong reached out and took his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom; Seungri went without hesitation, leaving the towel on the floor in the hall.

 

Shutting the door behind them, Jiyong lightly shoved Ri onto the bed and smiled down at him as he scooted up a little, but stayed sprawled out for Jiyong to drink in.

 

He had never been more beautiful than he was right at this moment.

 

“Jiyongie-hyung.”

 

His voice gained a pitch out of desperation to be touched and Ji couldn’t help but give in. Making quick work of his own clothes, he moved onto the bed with Ri and looked him over again. His hand gently started at Seungri’s shoulders and started to slowly make their way down over his chest. Seungri arched himself into the touch when Jiyong’s fingers lightly rubbed over his nipples.

 

They didn’t stay long, looking for better things.

 

He whined a little as he looked over at Jiyong, moving his hand down to grip his wrist and stop him before he got to his cock. “W-Wait…” The words almost made Jiyong whine. He wanted to touch Seungri so badly it hurt, but he forced himself to stop and look up at his maknae. “This—Hyung, this isn’t part of the game is it? I can’t… I can’t do this with you if you’re just playing with me.”

 

Jiyong stared at him for a moment, thinking over his words before moving up and pressing his lips to Seungri’s forehead. “It’s not part of the game. I promise.”

 

Seungri seemed to relax at the words. He wanted to believe him, desperately so. “Okay, I’m trusting you.” He whispered with a small smile up at him, only to gasp when Jiyong’s sneaky hand found his member and wrapped around it. He gave a stroke and Ri’s hips rolled up into the hand. “Oh—hyung.”

 

Jiyong smiled a bit at him as he moved, pressing his lips against Ri’s chest, slowly over down, making sure to take a moment and wrap around one of his nipples. He loved the noise Seungri made. Something between a squeak that drew out into a moan as he sucked at the bud and moved his hand.

 

He gave the hard bud a light nip and started to move down again, kissing along his belly stopping at the pink scar, where Ri had gotten surgery to fix the bleed in his liver. That mark shouldn’t be there tainting Ri’s beautiful flawless skin. He didn’t like it.

 

Jiyong rubbed his finger over the mark and sighed a little, leaning down to press his lips against it. A small shudder went through Seungri at the feeling, one hand moving to go to the dark hair. It wasn’t rough at all. Seungri didn’t seem like he was feeling the best he could. Not as strong as Jiyong knew he was. His eyes moved up to meet Ri’s for just a moment. “Are you sure you’re up for this? I thought you were busy.”

 

“Fuck you, I’ll make time.”

 

Jiyong smirked a little at him, moving away from the scar finally. He slipped down a little farther avoiding his member on purpose just to tease him a little more, because he could. Call it a little bit of revenge for making him wait so long for this.

 

All of Jiyong’s cards were on the table with Ri here. He had to make it work.

 

He pushed the younger man’s legs apart, watching his body clenched shyly. Seungri felt like Jiyong’s eyes were burning into him and Jiyong felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest just from the sight.

 

He bit his lip and tore his eyes away from Ri’s hole, making eye contact with him. “Ever done this before maknae?”

 

Seungri shook his head no.

 

The made his ego swell a bit more. He was the _only_ one to ever get to see Seungri like this. He was so beautiful; it was a blessing and a shame all in one. The whole world should see how beautiful he was, but at the same time Jiyong never wanted to share his beauty with someone else. Lock him up only for him. Because he was a selfish prick and he knew that.

 

Taking a breath, Jiyong nodded to the drawer next to Seungri’s head. “Grab the lube for me, maknae.”

 

Seungri twisted himself to look at the drawer. He didn’t admit that when he moved the whole room spun with him. He was too close to screw up now. He wanted this. Needed it. Needed Jiyong to really make him his own.

 

He searched blindly for a moment before his vision cleared enough that he could see what he was grabbing for. He took the bottle out and shut the drawer, handing it over to Jiyong before laying back on the pillow and spreading his legs for Jiyong once again.

 

Jiyong had to inhale to calm himself. His hands were shaking a little now as he opened the bottle and coated his fingers with lube. He made sure that Seungri’s legs were spread so he could watch clearly as he rubbed his fingers against the tight muscle before slowly pressing a finger in. Seungri tensed and hissed a little at the pressure, but when Jiyong’s hand moved and soothed over his arching belly, it seemed to calm him. “It’s okay, I’m gonna try to go slow.”

 

Ri shook his head and rolled his hips down a little on the finger, much to Jiyong’s surprise. He hadn’t been expecting him to do that, but the drag of the finger felt good against him. Seungri didn’t want to be patient. Jiyong hadn’t slept in days and he was slowly running out of steam, he could see it, and this fever was starting to beat him as well.

 

“Don’t worry… please just hurry. I’ve been playing with game with you for eight years Jiyong, I’m done waiting.”

 

Had it really been that long?

 

Since they first met, so yes, eight years.

 

Jiyong indulged him, pressing his finger in when Ri would thrust down on it, crooking it inside. He smiled and hummed as he watched his squirm. He did this just a while longer before adding another one and starting to do the same.

 

Seungri was panting by now, groping for the blanket under him as he rolled his hips down against his fingers. “J-Jiyongie-.” He gasped as those fingers went deep and found the spot that made him lose his breath just for a moment.

 

Jiyong pressed a surprisingly strong hand against his stomach and forced him down into the bed and pressed his fingers into the spot again. Ri gasped for air and let out a needy whine as his head tossed back into the pillow. “M-More, please—“

 

Jiyong’s teeth bit down on his lip as he watched Seungri. His body was flushed, his neglected cock was hard and rosy against his belly, twitching every time Jiyong hooked his fingers into the spot. Jiyong finally added a third finger. The grunt that Seungri made at it’s intrusion went right to Jiyong’s dick. He shifted a little to pressed against the back of Seungri’s thigh and started to fuck against it as his fingers worked inside of Ri until he couldn’t take anymore.

 

He pulled his fingers away and backed up a little. Seungri whined a little at the loose, looking down to see what Jiyong was doing.

 

Jiyong flipped open the bottle and poured some of the lube on himself, rubbing it over his member, completely coating himself before moving again. Jiyong pressed himself against Ri’s hole, rubbing lightly against it before his chestnut eye shifted up to Seungri’s and locked there. He bit down on his lip like wanted to say something, but nothing came.

 

So instead Jiyong’s hips pressed forward, sliding himself into his maknae with a lightly gasp. When Seungri whimpered Jiyong leaned down and pressed his lips against his, silencing him as he slowly slid the rest of the way into him. He was so hot, so tight, totally perfect around him, and Jiyong was a little afraid that the slightest movement was going to make them both tip over the edge. So he stayed where he was, buried in the younger man, kissing him until both their lungs burned and Ri could barely gasp out the word “move” to him.

 

Jiyong did as he was told, he did have the thought to be gentle, but it didn’t work that way, at the first push Jiyong could feel himself coming unhinged. Seungri was too beautiful for him to go slow. He tried for the first few thrust to go slow and soft. His hands scrambled for Seungri’s hips, digging the nails into them as he started to thrust a little faster, a little harder each time, until he finally set a rhythm of short hard thrusts that had Seungri gasping for air. He was loud, so loud, but Jiyong wanted to keep hearing those noises from him, knowing that he was making those beautiful noises because of something that he was doing. “Fuck, Seungri, baby, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Ri’s legs moved and wrapped around Jiyong’s small waist to pull him tighter to his hips. His hand abandoned the sheet below and moved to his neglected cock, starting to stroke it in time with Jiyong’s thrusts.

 

Biting his lips again, Jiyong angled his hips up a little as he thrusted in hard. Seungri cried out and arched into the bed. “Oh! Fuck, Jiyongie—Hyung! T-There!” He called out trying to roll his hips down into the other’s thrusts.

 

Jiyong gave him all he had, already starting to lose his rhythm as he got close. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrusted once, twice, three times, pressing as deep as he could into Seungri and groaning as he came, hips twitching as he rode out the orgasm.

 

Seungri moaned out and tightened around him, stroking his cock frantically before his body finally gave in and released against his stomach.

 

Both men lay panting now. Jiyong was barely holding himself up over Ri with shaking arms as he leaned down to kiss him once again. “Fuck.” He whispered and pulled himself out of the other, both groaning at the loss.

 

Jiyong moved and flopped to the side, wrapping his arms around Seungri’s limp body and pulling him over. They were both sweaty, flush, trying to breathe. Jiyong felt amazing, but he was a little worried when he pressed a kiss to Seungri’s forehead and it felt hotter than before.  “You okay maknae?”

 

His voice was so soft. Affectionate. Seungri just snuggled closer to him, letting his eyes slip shut as he cuddled close to Jiyong’s bare chest. “Yeah, tired. Good.” He whispered, already starting to drift in and out of consciousness. Maybe it was better if he just went to sleep.

 

Sleep was good for healing.

 

So Jiyong pressed his lips to his forehead, soothing back sweaty dark curls. “Sleep maknae. You’ve earned it.”

 

And sleep both did.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong woke up alone.

 

He sighed a little as he moved to sit up, rubbing a hand through his hair and looking at the empty space on the bed. Seungri did say that he had work he needed to take care of.

 

Leaning over Jiyong grabbed his phone and flicked through it, smiling when he saw the message from his maknae.

 

**_[To: Jiyong_ **

****

**_Good morning, you. I had to be to work early. Only have two day to get ready. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. I know you needed the rest.  Anyways, breakfast is in the oven. Have a good day, let me know if you have time for lunch or dinner or something. Otherwise I’ll see you tonight._ **

****

**_< 3 _ **

****

**_Seungri ]_ **

 

It was cute.

 

But Ri was cute even when he wasn’t trying to be cute.

 

Jiyong flopped back down on the bed, going over in his head what had happened last night, reliving it through his memories and loving it just as much. He couldn’t believe it had actually went that far. It was a long time coming.

 

Finally he pulled himself out of bed, showering and eating his breakfast before leaving to go record. A little after two he messaged Ri to see how things were going.

 

_[ To: Maknae_

_Hey, are you still working? Do you want to get lunch?_

_Jiyong ]_

Jiyong waited, trying to focus on his music but he couldn’t stop himself from looking over his phone. It was after five when he gave up and packed everything up to head home. A small feeling of fear in his stomach when Ri never answered him. It made him nervous, especially with what they had done last night.

 

But then he remembered that Ri had had a fever last night, he wondered to himself if he ever took anything for it.

 

Jiyong went home, opening the door and kicking off his shoes, almost immediately noticing that Ri’s were there, not neatly by the door but all over like he stepped out of them and walked away.

 

Jiyong stepped out of his own and walked inside, noticing his jacket on the floor. He followed the trail of clothing until he got to Seungri’s door and pushed it open a little, not darling to speak in fear of waking him if he was sleeping.

 

And sleeping he was.

 

He was huddled in about three blankets, pressed against the wall. He could see a small tuff of dark hair sticking out of the blanket cocoon but nothing more than that.

 

Walking over, Jiyong sat on the bed and pulled the blankets down a little to look at Ri’s face. It was flush, dark circles under his eyes. “Maknae?” He whispered, giving him a lightly nudge to try and stir him. He moved his hand up and pressed against Ri’s forehead, frowning at the heat coming from him. “Seungri? Hey, baby wake up a second.”

 

A groan came from the younger boy as he rolled, barely opening his eyes to look at Jiyong. “Wha, hyong?” The words were only half finished, slurred heavy from sleep. Jiyong couldn’t help but smile. He loved when Ri was tired like this, he was like a little kid.

 

“Sorry for waking you, do you need anything? You feel like you’re burning up again, did you take anything?”

 

There was a brief nod before he closed his eyes and rolled back over for the comfort of his pillow. Jiyong and the waking world fading away from him.  So Jiyong moved and curled himself against Ri’s back, snuggling close to him. He could lay here for a while until he finally got hungry and would force himself to pull away and go eat.

 

Which wasn’t as long as he wanted, but Seungri was so out of it. He probably wouldn’t even notice he was gone. Slowly Jiyong pulled himself away from his maknae’s back and headed back to the kitchen, looking through things before deciding to order something. He had too much on his mind, and he wasn’t that good at cooking.

 

His luck without Ri awake he would light the kitchen on fire.

 

Better safe than sorry.

 

He grabbed his phone, looking through the different slips for what kind of food he wanted to order, but he paused when he noticed a message from YG. He bit down on his lip and clicked on it to see what it was about.

**_[ To: Jiyong_ **

****

**_Don’t forget you’re suppose to head to Paris tomorrow. I know you’re busy but this has been on the schedule for months._ **

****

**_YG ]_ **

Jiyong swallowed hard as he looked down at the message, deciding to send a quick reply.

 

_[ To: YG_  


_I really don’t think I should leave. Seungri seems kinda sick, I’m worried about leaving him alone._

_Jiyong ]_

**_[ To: Jiyong_ **

****

**_Seungri is not your responsibility right now. Fulfilling your commitments is. I’ll make sure he’s okay._ **

****

**_YG ]_ **

He couldn’t argue with the president. He was right but-

 

Jiyong looked back at Ri’s room, he could see the lump where he had left it.

 

He didn’t feel right about leaving him.

 

_[ To: YG_

_Alright. I’ll be on time._

_Jiyong ]_

Jiyong didn’t answer anymore texts after that. He ordered his food and ate quietly. When he was done he cleaned everything up and went to pack and figure out when his flight was.

 

Once everything was settled he went back to Seungri’s room, lightly nudging him to wake him up. “Maknae. Hey. Hey I have to talk to you.”

 

Seungri made an annoyed noise before rolling over and facing him. He squinted a little like he was trying to get his eyes to focus, which could very well be something that was irritating him, especially when he was so tired. “What?” He muttered, pulling a hand out of his blanket nest and rubbing his eyes.

 

Jiyong smiled a little at him, moving a hand to slide his hair out of his face. “I have to leave tomorrow. Guess there’s some dumb fashion show in Paris that I’m supposed to go, are you going to be okay by yourself?” He asked as he scooted a little closer.

 

“I should be fine. What time is your flight?” Seungri seemed to make himself a little more alert, shifting to sit up and rub his eyes. Jiyong followed, sitting up as well.

 

“I think it’s at 4 am.”

 

Ri made a face as he looked over at the clock to see what time it was. “You have to leave soon.” He replied before looking over at him. “You should have woke me up sooner, I would have made dinner and stuff.” Seungri groaned a little as he tried to sit up

 

“Maknae stop a sec.” Jiyong replied, pressed a hand against his shoulders to keep him in place. “Take it easy okay? I think you’re over doing things. You’re gonna get sick. Remember you promised no more hospitals.”

 

A sigh left him as he laid back down against the bed, rubbing his forehead. “You would know all about over working,” He muttered, giving Jiyong a small smirk. “I’ll be fine, I’m not over doing it. I even came home early and went to bed today.”

 

Jiyong chuckled a little and sat on the bed, soothing his hand over Seungri’s sweaty hair. “Alright, I trust you. Just be careful.” He sighed softly and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “How about I just lay with you for a while before I have to leave? Sound nice?”

 

Seungri nodded and scooted back to allow Jiyong to lie down on the bed with him. The younger boy moved and wrapped himself around him and exhaled lightly, just needing to be close to him for a while. Jiyong’s skin once again felt like ice against his. “I’m gonna miss you. Is it for a long time?”

 

Jiyong shook his head and kissed him, keeping wrapped around him. “No, three days, I think it’s just the weekend.” He looked down at Seungri and gave him a small grin. “Think you can manage that long?”

 

“Pfft, I’ve managed longer without you, but don’t forget to text me okay?”

 

“You’re a little shit, but alright, I’ll try to remember.”

 

Seungri nodded to him and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall back asleep. Jiyong stayed there with him, soothing his sweaty hair from his face and humming to keep the boy resting.

 

But soon his alarm was going off to leave for the airport. He didn’t want to go. Without someone there to watch him and make him take it easy, Jiyong knew that Seungri wouldn’t. He was too proud to admit that he wasn’t okay. But there was not forcing Seungri to do anything he didn’t want to. The more he grew the more stubborn he got. Jiyong hated it and loved it all at the same time.

 

Pulling himself out of the bed, he pulled the blanket over Seungri and kissed his forehead. “I love you, be good why I’m gone.” He whispered and headed out the door to grab his things, heading to the car that was waiting for him.

 

Jiyong shoved his stuff in the trunk and went to open the door when it suddenly opened. Daesung and Seunghyun stepped out and smiled at him. Well Daesung smiled at him, Seunghyun seemed tired, like he had been woken up and was rather irritated about still being awake.

 

“What are you two doing here?”

 

Daesung smiled and shrugged. “Boss called, said Maknae wasn’t feeling good and you have to leave, so we’re gonna watch him while you’re gone. We tried to get Youngbae too but he wasn’t home, so it’s just me and hyung, yeah?” He smiled at Seunghyun as he patted his chest, the only man only grumbled and stumbled back a little.

 

 “Yeah sure. I’m going to sleep and Daesung is going to watch him. Tomorrow I’ll watch him.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes lightly before heading up towards the house, taking no time to go inside.

 

“Pfft,” Jiyong shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around Daesung. “Thank you. I’m worried, he’s got a fever but being too damn stubborn to sit at home and rest.”

 

Daesung nodded and patted his back. “Don’t worry, Seunghyun will keep him in line.” He chuckled and pulled away, shoving Jiyong to his car. “He’s in good hands hyung, enjoy Paris.”

 

Jiyong made a face that Daesung seemed to understand because he patted the car and took a step back. “He’ll be fine, promise.”

 

Jiyong was trusting him. Not that he didn’t always trust him, but this was his maknae, he was so precious to Jiyong and knowing that he was sick wasn’t making this easy to leave. Finally he nodded to Daesung and told the driver to go.

 

The whole time he was in the airport and on the plane, he couldn’t stop staring at pictures of Seungri, he missed him already.

 

After landing and getting in his cab to head to the hotel, his phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled a little at the text, soothing his fingers over the screen.

 

**_[ To: Jiyong_ **

****

**_I miss you already. Hope your flight went well. I love you. Call me soon._ **

****

**_< 3 _ **

****

**_Seungri ]_ **

 

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be as bad as Jiyong first thought it was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. it's almost 6 am, I hope this chapter was good. more to come! Thanks so much for reading!

Seungri was up early the next morning. He felt like shit. The fever had not gone down, even after taking medication for it. But he couldn’t stay home today. It was the day of the festival, and he had been working himself sick to do this and be ready, he was going.

 

Slipping out of his bedroom the youngest boy headed for the bathroom, taking a cold shower to see if it would do anything to reduce his fever. He sighed a little as the cold water hit him. It didn’t really feel as good as he thought it would. It was so cold that hurt. No matter how much he turned it up, it was freezing, so finally he gave up and shut off the water.

 

Drying of and getting ready as quickly as he could, Seungri decided it might be a good idea to take his temperature—even though he was going to ignore it, he was still curious.

 

He stuck the thermometer under his tongue as he fussed over his hair, trying to get it the way he wanted it when finally the device beeped at him. The little screen was flashing red with big black numbers reading 40 C*.

 

Well—that really wasn’t good.

 

But he did need to do this. Seungri worked too hard to back out now. So, he waved the thermometer until the light went off, placing it back into the cabinet and straightened his clothes.

 

Turning Seungri opened the bathroom door, only to slam into a wall.

 

Well not a wall- Seunghyun’s chest, but it felt like a wall. He stumbled back a little; Seunghyun reached out and grabbed his wrists, keeping him from falling. He didn’t look like he had very good balance at the moment.

 

“Ahh, sorry hyung.” Seungri mumbled, rubbing his nose lightly before pulling his wrist away and trying to get around him as quick as he could, only to get stopped. A strong hand gripping his shoulder, holding him in place.

 

“Maknae, I’m coming with you today.”

 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine—“

 

“I wasn’t asking. You don’t have to be there until ten correct? That gives me time to get ready and you time to eat. Daesung-sii left you food on the counter.”

 

Seungri opened his mouth to argue, he didn’t need someone to hold his hand and make sure that he was okay, but then he remembered the number flashing on the red thermometer and decided it was probably better to have him with.

 

If he was alone and something happened, Jiyong not only kill him but Seunghyun and Daesung who were obviously supposed to be watching him.

 

Ri was also too tired to argue with his bullheaded hyung. He’d never win.

 

With a resigned sigh, Seungri nodded to him, heading towards his bedroom first for socks and then back to the kitchen. Seunghyun watched him until he disappeared around the corner, then went into the bathroom.

 

Daesung was waiting for him with a bright smile. “Are you hungry maknae?” But his smile faded when Seungri shook his head no and went to grab his shoes.

 

Seungri paused and looked over at him, sighing and abandoning his shoes. “Okay, okay, I’ll eat a little hyung, just stop with the face.”

 

Once again Daesung brightened and it make Seungri smile just a little. He sat back when the bowl was placed in front of him. Porridge. Well at least it should be okay on his stomach. “Thank you.” Ri muttered as Daesung nodded and went to get him juice.

 

“Jiyong told YG you weren’t feeling good, so that’s why Seunghyun-hyung and I are here to help. Did  you take your temperature at all?” But when the hand reached out to touch him, Seungri recoiled away.

 

If Daesung felt how warm he was, there was no way he was getting out of here. So he flashed a smile and nodded. “It’s only about 37.2*, promise I’m okay. Today’s not that hard of work, mostly talking a little dancing or whatever, I won’t over do it.”

 

Daesung seemed to buy the story and nodded to Seungri, nodding to the porridge. “Eat maknae, it’ll help you feel better.”

 

Seungri did as he was told and ate what he could, which was only about a third of the bowl before he stopped. It was making him too warm.  Not that it wasn’t good, it was but he could feel his face getting hotter with every bite, and if he continued his face would be red and they would know his fever was much worse than he had let on.

 

Thankfully when he shoved the bowl away, Seunghyun walked into the kitchen. “Car’s here.” He said in his deep tone.

 

Ri stood so fast that he got dizzy, but he quickly moved out of Daesung’s touch and to the door, tugging his shoes on head grabbing his coat. “See you later hyung!” He called to Daesung as he slipped out the door without his coat on.

 

Daesung frowned a little and looked over at Seunghyun. “Watch him. I really don’t think he’s well enough to be doing this, but there’s not stopping him when he’s determined.

 

The older man nodded and placed his hand on the back of Daesung’s neck, pulling him forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll watch him. Jiyong will kill me if something happens to him. You try to rest. I’ll call.” He gave Daesung a kiss before releasing him and heading to the door where he pulled on his shoes and coat before leaving.

 

Seungri sat in the car, waiting for Seunghyun since he was insistent on going with him. He was looking over his phone, scrolling over old messages when Seunghyun finally joined him. “You really don’t have to come with me, I’m fine.” Seungri insisted, getting a raised eyebrow and a look that told him to shut up.

 

So he did.

 

The ride was long and silent. Ri didn’t really like it. He wanted to talk, but at the same time it was kind of hard to talk to the rather stoic Seunghyun. The only time he was easy to talk to was on stage, when he was really tired or drunk. The thought made him laugh a little and then he got another look.

 

“Something funny maknae?”

 

Seungri shook his head no and slumped in his chair. “No, sorry, hyung. Just thinking.”

 

There was a scoff and something that looked like a smile. “Don’t think too hard, your hair will catch on fire.”

 

Ri stared at him for a moment before puffing his cheeks out at him. “Hey!” He huffed and shoved his hyung, giving him a smile. “You’re so mean.” Seungri retorted before shifting in his seat, turning his attention back to the window as they pulled into the festival.

 

Seungri looked over everything as they drove by and finally parked. He jerked and jumped when Seunghyun touched his shoulder. The older man must have decided to ignore it because he didn’t say anything. “Ready?”

 

“Yes.” Well he best get this done and over with. He was already tired, too warm despite it being rather cool. Seungri pulled himself out of the car leaving his jacket behind as he walked over to the stage.

 

Seunghyun grabbed his coat and followed after him, smiling at some of the people who were surprised to see him. They thought it was nice of him to come out and support Seungri while everyone else was busy. But that really wasn’t why he was here.

 

Seunghyun moved and leaned against the wall of the stage as he watched Seungri get ready to practice dancing. They had to run through the songs a couple times before everything started.

 

The first ground went well, but it wasn’t as smooth as he wanted it to be. He wished that Jiyong had been here to help him critic. Something was messing up and he really wasn’t sure if it was one of his dancers or if it was him. He paused and looked to his friend. “Hyung, what was off? Was it me?” He asked, pressing his hands to his hips, his chest was already heaving a bit from working so hard.

 

Seunghyun shook his head a little and pointed to the left. “Two of the dancers on this side were early, but other than that I thought you did fine.”

 

Fine? Well Ri would have to try harder than just fine. He clapped his hands to get the dancers’ attention once again. “Okay guys, we have to go over it again, try to stay on beat. Only have a few hours to do this and get it right.” Seungri was a crowd pleaser, that’s what he did at every performance; these small ones were no exception.

 

So they went through it again. He tripped over is feet when his vision started to blur, tumbling to the ground with a groan. Seungri laid there for a long moment. Just trying to breathe was such a chore.

 

One of the dancers walked over to him, holding out a hand that Seungri took, being pulled to his feet with a huff. He sighed a bit and leaned his head back. closing his eyes, trying to force his lungs to calm down. His heart was beating hard in his chest, pounding against his ribs. Maybe this really was a bad idea.

 

“Seungri-ah! You okay?” Seunghyun caught his attention, getting ready to head out on to the floor but Ri waved him off. “I’m fine, tripping over my own feet, nothing new.” He laughed a little at himself, but god it hurt.

 

He decided to ignore it.

 

“Alright guys, my bad, once more, then we’ll take a break!” He called getting the dancers in order to do the routine once more.

 

He didn’t even get halfway through the song.

  
  
Seungri was panting hard and everything was spinning. He stopped moving and leaned over his knees, trying hard to catch his breath, once again. The same dancer that had lifted him off the ground when he fell before placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him but he couldn’t hear the words, he only saw his lips moving. The blood was rushing to his ears, drowning out everything. Seungri scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Everything went black and he felt like he was lighter than air.

 

Like those falling dreams.

 

Seungri woke with a weak jerk, opening his eyes to see Seunghyun staring down at him, lightly patting his face to get him to come to.

 

“Maknae? Seungri? Hey—“

 

The younger man stared at Seunghyun, opening his mouth to say something and at first nothing came out. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Mmmn… Hyung—I don’t f-feel good.”

 

“No shit, you fainted maknae.” Seunghyun huffed, trying to keep a tender tone as he soothed Seungri’s sweaty hair out of his face before reaching for the thermometer someone was bringing out. Seunghyun pressed it to Seungri’s forehead and watched as the strip changed colors.

 

It went way up to the red, reading about 40 C*. Seunghyun growled and resisted the urge to smack Seungri, since he already didn’t feel well.  “This was a very stupid thing you did Seungri-ah. You should have told us about this fever. Now you have to go back to the hospital.

 

Seungri let out a tiny whimper at the words. “But—I promise Jiyongie—n-no more hospitals.”

 

“Well you broke that promise, idiot.”

 

Seunghyun’s words cut Ri like a dagger, but he was right, this had been stupid and when he first saw his temperature he should have told someone. He should have stayed home. But Seungri felt like he had something to prove to his CEO. That he wasn’t useless or didn’t work as hard as the others, that he deserved his chances.

 

But now it was all mucked up.

 

Hazy eyes moved and watched as Seunghyun pulled his phone out and started to type.

 

“Are you telling Jiyong?”

 

“I’m telling Daesung what is going on. Let him tell Jiyong. He has a more calming presence on him than I do. I trust him to talk Jiyong out of murdering us.”

 

Seunghyun looked away when the ambulance pulled up, moving back when they surrounded Ri and started to work on loading him into the ambulance. Seunghyun went with. He couldn’t leave his maknae by himself, especially now. He was starting to mumble about seeing things that weren’t there.

 

Hallucinating.

 

If he had pushed it much more, Seungri might have killed himself.

 

Seunghyun sent off another text, wanting to let Daesung know what was going on.

 

_[ To: Daesungie_

 

_Maknae collapsed, his fever is 40 C*. Message leader and tell him what’s going on? Thank you. ]_

 

* * *

 

Daesung groaned as his phone went off, pulling himself out of the nest that was Jiyong’s bed. He blinked his blurry eyes until he could read the works, sitting up fast. “Shit…”

 

Instead of texting Jiyong, he thought this was important enough to call. Jiyong would be pissed about being woken up at five am but this was important. Really important.

 

Taking a deep breath, Daesung hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the inevitable ass reaming he was going to get.

 

* * *

 

There was a horrid buzzing noise that was rousing Jiyong from the sleep he had just entered. Finally Jiyong lifted his head from the pillow and reached out for his phone. He didn’t even bother to see who it was. He just pressed the answer button and pressed it to his ear. “It is five in the fucking morning, this better be life or death.”

 

_“Jiyong—hyung it’s Daesung—Maknae he… He went to practice with Top-hyung and well… I guess he collapsed, his fever’s really high, so he’s going to the hospital.”_

 

Jiyong sat up so fast that the room spun around him, He repressed a groan as he pressed his hand against his forehead. “Is Top-sii with him? Please tell me he’s not alone?”

 

_“Top-hyung is with him, I’m heading over there now, I’ll try to keep you updated but Jiyong—I really think you should try to come home. Seungri needs you most of all. He only listens to you. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”_

 

Jiyong felt a small wave of happiness, followed by a crushing weight of guilt, for not being home, wash over him.

 

“I—Daesung I’ll try, I don’t know if I’ll be able to but I promise I’ll try. You and Top-sii watch the maknae for me, keep me updated on everything. I need to know if he’s okay.”

 

_“I promise Jiyongie-hyung. Goodbye.”_

 

The line went dead before he could even say goodbye.

 

Jiyong went into his messages and send Ri one.

 

_[To: Seungri_

_Please be okay. ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 40 C = 104 F  
> *37.2 = 99


	4. Chapter 4

Jiyong didn’t sleep after the phone call with Daesung. Seungri never texted him back, probably because he was unconscious in the hospital, alone. Well not alone really, Seunghyun and Daesung were there with him.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

He knew he should have never left him alone when he was sick. The thought of him lying there in the hospital with that fever without him made Jiyong sick to his stomach. He needed to get home, but how the hell was he going to work his way out of this.

 

The alarm on his phone was buzzing that it was time to get up, even though he hadn’t slept. He flopped back and pressed a hand against his hair, trying to shove the curls out of his hair. There was no way he was going to be able to focus today.

 

When the telephone for the room started to ring, Jiyong rolled over and grabbed it, slamming it back down without talking to the person on the other end. It was just a wake up call and he was already up, just not willing to leave the room. He stared down at his phone and sent a messages to YG.

 

**_[ To: YG_ **

 

 

**_I would like to go home and be with Seungri. He’s in the hospital, I shouldn’t be here. ]_ **

 

A moment later the phone rang and Jiyong pressed the answer button, pressing it to his ear, opening they would allow him to go home.

 

_“You can go home Jiyong. This is the last event, then you can go home. Seungri will be fine, the others are with him, along with his family. Understand?”_

 

“I really don’t think I’m going to be able to focus though, no one’s messaged me about what’s going on. How do you know he’s okay?”

 

_“We just know. Forget it for now. Focus on the task at hand.”_

 

Jiyong was silent for a moment before lowering the phone and hanging up. He understood even if he really didn’t want to do this. So he quickly started getting ready before heading out the door, ignoring any calls from anyone other than his other band members.

 

They were his family and Seungri—well there was no way he could admit to the company what Seungri was to him. They already thought they spent too much time together, that they liked each other too much.

 

Dating your fellow band member wasn’t good for a number of reasons.

 

Jiyong was able to find a spot away from everyone in the crowd for a moment, just to sit and exhale. Get his bearings about him. He sat on the ground and let his head drop, hair thankfully covering his eyes.

 

“Well, I have never seen someone so desperately not want to be where they are, as you right now oppa.”

 

Jiyong looked up to see Kiko scoffing it off and looking away from her. “Seungri is in the hospital with a very high fever and they won’t let me go home.” He admitted, looking up to see a frown come to Kiko’s face as she moved to sit by him.

 

“A fever? How high was it? Is he okay?”

 

Jiyong shrugged his shoulders and worried his bottom lip. “It was 40 C when Daesung told me, I don’t know if he’s okay or not, no one’s messaged me, no matter how many times I try to get ahold of them. They probably think I’m a huge jerk because I stayed instead of coming home.” He sighed a little and pulled off his hat, ruffling his hair before replacing it. “So yes, I really don’t want to be here. I’m worried about my maknae.”

 

Kiko worried her lip as she leaned against her knees, thinking to herself. “I’ll cover for yo, Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong sat up a little and looked over at her. “What?”

 

“I’ll cover for you; this stupid fashion show isn’t worth your friendship. It’s not worth your music. So go to the airport and get home.” She flashed him a small smile as he patted his leg.

 

Jiyong stared at her for a long moment before leaning over and hugging her tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to exhale. “You’re a life saver.” Jiyong mumbled before pulling himself up from the curb, rubbing down the alley to the street.

 

He was going to be in so much trouble for this when his managers found out what had he did. Leaving without telling them was one thing, but flying back home alone was another.

 

Jiyong was able to flag down a cab, climbing inside quickly. Thankfully he spoke English so Jiyong told him to go to the hotel where he had his things. Jiyong had to pack and get to the airport. He looked down at his phone again, there were still no messages from anyone. Jiyong chewed his lip as he looked down at the phone, sending a messages to Seungri’s phone. Someone had to have it.

 

**_[ To: Seungri_ **

 

**_I’m packing up and flying back. I’ll be there in about twelve hours. I’m sorry it’s taking me so long. ]_ **

 

Exhaling, Jiyong pulled himself out of the cab and paused looking at the driver, attempting to speak in broken English. “Will—wait for me? Please?”

 

The cabby gave him a smile and nodded. “Oui, I’ll wait for you.”

 

Jiyong smiled at him, patting the door before running inside. He went to his room and packed as quickly as he could, trying to make sure he had everything. Jiyong changed his clothes as  well, trying to look as plain as he could, pulling the beanie over his head and the hood up for extra measure.

 

He walked out of the room and went to his managers, shoving the key to his room under the door. He wasn’t going to risk checking out and getting caught.

 

Running back to the cab, Jiyong quickly threw his bag into the back seat and told the driver to take him to the airport. He sat there staring out the window when his phone started to buzz. “Ah—!”

 

It had kinda caught him off guard, he really wasn’t expecting a message yet.

 

_[ To: Jiyong_

 

 

_It’s Seunghyun. Did they finally let you leave? He’s been asking for you all day. I’m sorry I didn’t text, I was up all night with him so Daesung made me sleep for a while. ]_

__  
  
Jiyong had never been so relieved to get a text.

 

**_[ To: Seungri_ **

 

 

**_Something like that, it doesn’t really matter. Is he okay? Is the fever still high? Do they know what’s causing it? ]_ **

 

Exhaling he leaned his head back into the seat waiting for his phone to go off again.

 

The cab pulled up to the airport before the message came. Jiyong pulled out his wallet and paid the cab driver, muttering a quick “merci” before sliding out of the car with his bag in tow.

 

Going to the counter he spoke to the clerk, getting the first ticket he could back to Seoul. As he was waiting for it, the phone went off again. He pulled it out and looked down at it.

 

_[ To: Jiyong_

 

_It hasn’t broken yet. Doctor said he’s dehydrated and exhausted. He was released too soon from the hospital before. He’s kinda delirious right now. Seeing things, talking to people that aren’t there._ _I think that’s why he wants you. He’s been saying  your name a lot in his sleep. ]_

 

**_[ To: Seungri_ **

 

 

**_Hyung, will  you tell him I’m on my way back? It’s gonna be a while, but I’m at the airport now getting a ticket. ]_ **

 

“Monsieur, your ticket, best hurry now, your flight leaves in less than an hour.”

 

“Oh—merci.” Jiyong smiled at her, shoving his phone into his pocket and taking the ticket, looking at the gate number and then up to see where he was going before getting pointed in the right direction again.  He flashed one last smile, letting his suitcase be checked and headed to the security check.

 

Jiyong was a little apprehensive to take off his sweater, hat and glasses but he had to because those were the rules, so as soon as he was through, he pulled them back on before anyone noticed it was him.

 

The plane was already boarding when he got to his gate. Jiyong handed over his ticket to the stewardess and boarded. He exhaled as he plopped in his seat, looking over his phone once more before having to shut it off.

 

Jiyong slept for the whole plane ride.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri had managed to finally wake up a little bit when he heard the phone buzzing in Seunghyun’s hand, he just stared tiredly for a moment before weakly moving a hand out to try and take the device away. “Hyung- what’re you doing?”

 

“I’m talking to Jiyong.” He replied pulling the phone out of reach from Seungri, moving one hand to lightly press against his shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. “Don’t move, you’ll make yourself sick.”

 

“Jiyong? But—wait where’d he go?” Seungri furrowed a brow at Seunghyun when he was pushed back, looking around the room before Jiyong, he could have sworn he was here, but now it was just him and Seunghyun, while Daesung and Taeyang slept together on the sofa. “He was here-, I saw him, did he leave?” Seungri looked back at Seunghyun who frowned at him.

 

“Jiyong’s been in Paris since the day before yesterday. He just got on his plane, should be here in about twelve hours.”

 

“Paris? Oh… right… he had that fashion show didn’t he?”

 

“Yes, remember he left that night before you got sick?” Seunghyun frowned a little as he looked over the phone. “He must have just gotten done with it.”

 

Seungri made a face and stared at Seunghyun. He couldn’t remember Jiyong leaving. He could have sworn he had been here, maybe he was thinking of Youngbae, he had been taking to him.

 

“I can’t remember. I don’t know what’s going on Hyung.”

 

Seunghyun seemed to sit up a bit straighter now, that wasn’t good. “You’re confused?” He asked moving to stand, walking over to the couch and nudging Daesung. “Hey, what did the doctor tell us to watch for; I wasn’t really listening because I was tired.”

 

Daesung made a face and rubbed his face, pulling himself up and away from Youngbae, who stole the blanket and rolled over on the couch. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The doctor Daesungie, what did he say to watch maknae for?” He seemed to get a bit more upset and that made Seungri nervous. He sat up a little on the bed, watching the two of them exchange.

 

“Um—stiff neck, headache, confusion, elevated heart rate? Why?” Daesung looked over at Seungri and stood, moving to the bed. He touched his forehead and frowned, he was still hot to the touch. “Are you okay, Seungri-ah?”

 

“He said he was confused, he didn’t know what was going on. Though Jiyong was here.” Seunghyun replied as he moved over to the bed with him.

 

“I don’t feel any worse than I did earlier.” He replied, moving his hand to lightly rub a hand through his hair. “I just—I thought Jiyong was here, I don’t remember him having to leave or where he was going. Seunghyun said he was on a plane coming from Paris.”

 

Daesung looked over at the older man. “Jiyong’s coming? He was able to get out of it?”

 

Seunghyun nodded to him. “I guess so. He was kinda vague on whether it was over or if he left.”

 

The two men talked back and forth for a few minutes until the beeping on the machine attached to Seungri started to rise, getting more rapid. Seungri’s breathing was getting more and more labored before he fell back into the bed and started to convulse.

 

Seunghyun and Daesung pulled back from the bed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the longest time before Seunghyun reached past Daesung, just as Youngbae was running out of the room for a nurse, and hit the call button. He grabbed Daesung and pressed him to his chest as the nurses ran into the room, shoving them out, slamming the door to keep them from seeing anything else.

 

Daesung was crying and Youngbae shook as he reached for Seunghyun’s hand. The oldest of them had to keep his cool for the younger boys. He would have time to go over it later. Seeing their maknae like that—

 

I ripped his heart to pieces.

 

“Youngbae, call YG and Jiyong… I’ll call Seungri-ah’s mother.”

 

Youngbae nodded to him, releasing his hand. He moved and rubbed Daesung’s back, pressing a comforting kiss to the back of his head. “It’ll be okay Daesungie. He’s in good hands.” Daesung nodded to him and kept himself pressed tight against Seunghyun as Youngbae walked off to go call people.

 

“You’re scared?” Seunghyun asked as he rubbed Daesung’s back. The younger man pulled back a bit and turned to look at Ri’s hospital door.

 

“What if he dies, hyung? What will any of us do? Jiyong will die with him.” He mumbled, looking over at the older man with a small frown, tears still spilling from his eyes.

 

Seunghyun cupped his face and kissed the tears away softly, not caring if anyone saw them. “He won’t die. Maknae is stubborn. He won’t leave us. Just have faith.” He replied with a small encouraging smile to him. “Let’s go call makane’s family.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jiyong had never been so happy to be back in Korea in his life. He usually loved going to the fashion shows, but this last one, he just couldn’t take being there. Jiyong would be forever grateful to Kiko for giving him a distraction to get away.

 

He had just stepped out of the airport and grabbed his phone, turning it back on. There were no new messages on it, which felt like a good sigh to him, well at least he hoped it was.

 

He was just about to flag down a cab when a black car pulled up and the window rolled down. “Jiyong, get in.” Yank Seok himself was sitting there, staring up at him.

 

Jiyong frowned and shook his head. “I don’t have time for this; I have to get to the hospital.”

 

“We’re going there now, but I have to talk to you.”

 

“You’re heading there? Why? I thought he was okay?”

 

“Jiyongie, please get in the car.”

 

With a resigned sigh to hide his panic, Jiyong did as he was told. The driver took his bag and threw it into the trunk as he slipped inside of the car, pulling the belt of his shoulder and buckling it before he looked over at his CEO. “What’s going on?”

 

“You left without telling anyone where you were going Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong made a face and looked away from Yang, out the window at the scenery that was going by. “No one was telling me what was going on, I needed to know, I needed to be here, here wanted me here. I should have never left him when he was sick like that.”

 

The older man stared at Jiyong for a long time, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Are you in love with him? With Seungri?”

 

Jiyong’s eyes went wide as he looked back over at Yang Seok, shaking his head no quickly. “Of course not! I just—he’s my maknae, his mother expects me to look after him—he’s just—he’s my friend.”

 

Yang shook his head and made a scoff noise. “You two like each other too much. You always have liked each other too much. Jiyong, you cannot be in a relationship with him. We already have to work too hard to cover up Seunghyun and Daesung. I don’t care if you sleep together, do that…friends with benefits thing, but you cannot have a relationship. Seungri has a big mouth, it will get out, and there will be no fixing it.”

 

Jiyong gave Yang a rather disgusted look. He couldn’t believe what he was being told. He had worked so hard to get Seungri to agree to this relationship.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m right, this could ruin your career Jiyong, you’ve told me more than once that this job is your life, you don’t want, I know you don’t, so listen to me and do what I tell you to. No relationship.”

 

The younger man bit his lip as they pulled up to the hospital and nodded to him lightly. “Alright, hyung. No relationship.” He mumbled, opening the door when the car stopped and quickly heading inside, although now—

 

He was wishing he had stayed in Paris.

 

When Jiyong got to the floor everyone was waiting around in the waiting room. Seunghyun was pacing and Daesung had Youngbae’s head in his lap, soothing over his hair as he stared at the television blankly. Jiyong could feel the worry filled aura in the room as he watched everyone.

 

Hana, Seungri’s sister, stood from her spot when she finally noticed him. “Jiyongie,” Hana quickly moved across the room and wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard when she started to cry. He didn’t understand what was going on.

 

“Nuna? Hyung what happened?” He asked looking over at Seunghyun who had stopped and was staring at him as Yang walked in behind him.

 

“Maknae had a seizure from his fever.”

 

“What?!” Jiyong felt his knees almost give way from under him, but Hana’s grip tightened around his waist, his own arm tightening around her.

 

His shout was enough to rouse Youngbae, who sat up from Daesung’s lap.

 

“Taeyang tried to call Jiyong, have you checked your phone yet?”

 

He shook his head and gently pushed Hana to Daesung, who wrapped his arms around her as she cried. “I didn’t get time—.”

 

_Shit, I have to see him._

 

Jiyong pushed past Yang and made his way to the room where he had been told before that Seungri was. He paused at the door, taking a deep breath as he pushed it open. There were no doctors in there, just the sound of machines beeping. He closed the door behind him and walked around the curtain, frowning at the sight. “Oh Ri.” He whispered to himself.

 

Seungri was laying there, wires and tubes all over attached to him. Jiyong didn’t know what half of them did.

 

He made his way over to the bed and gently took his hand, bringing it up and pressing his lips against his hand with a small sigh. “Seungri, maknae, I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when this all happened to you.” He sighed a little and went over the words that Yang had told him in the car.

 

Jiyong laid his head down on the bed and nuzzled his face against the younger man’s hand. “Yang told me I’m supposed to end this relationship with you, that you have a big mouth and you’ll say something you shouldn’t. But—I really—I don’t think he’s giving you enough credit. Daesung and Seunghyun have been together almost five years. You’ve never even hinted about them. You’re a smart kid; I know you could do this.” He frowned a little and pressed his forehead against Seungri’s hand, enjoying the warmth of it.

 

“I worked hard to finally get you. To have you be mine. I don’t want to give that up, even if it means losing everything, because you’re so important to me—“

 

Jiyong usually never expressed himself like this. Never told Seungri that he was good at something, that he trusted him to do things. They teased each other, and if Jiyong told Ri those things all the time he would get an even fatter head than he already had.

 

“You’re so gonna regret telling me that-“

 

Jiyong looked up, just as Seungri’s other hand laid on his hair, ruffling his dark curls.

 

“Maknae! Are you okay? Do you need anythi—wait what do you mean?” Jiyong stopped midsentence and the look on his face made Seungri laugh a little at him.

 

“You said I was smart, and that I could keep a secret. I kinda missed he first half so if you wanna tell me anything else, now is the time.” The stupid smirk Seungri gave him, almost made Jiyong mad.

 

He moved to sit on the bed, pressing his forehead against the younger man’s, sighing lightly. “Yang said I had to end our relationship. That you have a big mouth and wouldn’t be able to keep a secret.”

 

Seungri laughed and Jiyong pouted, sticking out his lips. “I have a big mouth? You’re definitely the big mouth out of all of us.”

 

“Hey now maknae! Watch it!” Jiyong snapped, but Seungri just laughed at him. He was right after all. Jiyong did have a big mouth. He was terrible at keeping a secret. A small huff came from the older boy, just about to open his mouth when Seungri spoke again.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I should have stayed home when I was sick, now look where it got me.”

 

Jiyong smiled a little and soothed his hand over his hair. “It’s okay maknae, we both work too hard, it’s programmed into us.”

 

Seungri smiled a little and nodded, but his smile faded after a moment. “Jiyongie hyung, you really don’t want to… break up right?” He asked looking up at him. “I don’t want to quit though, what we do now- couldn’t we just… hide it? Like Top Hyung and Daesung?”

 

Jiyong bit down on his lip and thought about it, trying to think of what their options were. They could try to hide it like Seunghyun and Daesung. They were fairly good at it after the years.

 

“I don’t want to quit either. Music is my life, but you share that importance too… I think we could do it Ri, really I do.”

 

Seungri smiled at Jiyong and reached for his shirt to gently pull him down for a soft kiss.

 

“I love you, Jiyong oppa.”

 

Jiyong let out an endearing scoff and smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “Oppa, what’s with you and the oppa thing?”

 

“It’s cute.”

 

“It’s really not cute when you do it.”

 

“It’s adorable when I do it and you know it. You totally love it.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and laughed. “Shut up.”

 

Seungri laughed. “You’re so mean.”

 

“I love you too by the way. Always have. You can’t break your promise anymore, you have to get better.”

 

The young man smiled at him and nodded. “Okay Jiyongie.”

 

Jiyong smiled and kissed his forehead, moving back to the chair to sit, holding Seungri’s hand as they sat in silence, just enjoying the company and the silence. They didn’t get a lot of moments like this, even after Seungri was all better.

 

So it was something to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I apologize for how this ended, but because it was based off his car accident and that was really what I wanted to do, I kinda lost interest. But I have a new idea for a monster AU that should be really really good! Hopefully get the first chapter up soon! You can look at my tumblr for the teaser!
> 
> http://vanya-storieseverywhere.tumblr.com/tagged/approach-with-caution


End file.
